


Let's x Have x A x Baby!

by macabrity



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Phalloplasty, Trans Kurapika, Trans Leorio Paladiknight, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrity/pseuds/macabrity
Summary: Now that their lives are stable, Leorio and Kurapika decide that the time is right to expand their family. Leorio volunteers to carry the baby. Lots of people do it! How hard could it be?
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. the conception

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say: I'm trans and gay so..................

They had discussed how to have a baby for a long time, the logistics of such a feat. Kurapika had already had his hysterectomy when he had his penis built so him carrying was out, so that left Leorio if they wanted biological kids. Now that they had both achieved their major goals – Kurapika getting back all the eyes and destroying the Spiders (especially eliminating Chrollo), and Leorio finishing his residency and getting a position at the hospital – they finally felt it was an appropriate time to get their family started. Initially, when they were first dating before the expedition to the Dark Continent, they didn’t think kids would be part of the picture. Both of them were busy professionals in exhaustive, dangerous occupations that were not conducive to child-rearing. But as their lives settled and Kurapika thought back to how looking after Prince Wobble on the Black Whale had made him feel, he and Leorio began to earnestly discuss it.  
“We still haven’t figured out who to be the sperm donor,” Kurapika said, setting his manuscript aside.  
“Maybe Zepile would do it for us,” Leorio volunteered. “He’s a good guy.”  
“You saw him and his hairline last week at the summer kickoff barbecue, it was five miles behind him. I would like the baby to have hair past the age of twenty, thanks, so I will put my vote firmly as a no.”  
“Harsh, Kurapika!”  
“All I’m saying is if we get to pick the other half of the raw goods, might as well be choosy.”  
“No, I understand, I feel the same. I’m just realizing we don’t know a lot of people who can do the job.”  
Kurapika nodded. “Maybe we should cruise.”  
“Oh I’m sure that would go over very well. ‘Sir, we think you’d be ideal sperm donor material, here’s a cup, we will see you in five minutes or so’? Besides, he’s gotta be clean. What, we’ll just drag him to the hospital, do the full STI panel, and celebrate if he’s negative by giving him a handjob?”  
The two fell silent again, thinking.  
“Is an ad in the paper too weird?” Kurapika asked.  
“Yes.”

***

In the end, Leorio asked around at the reproductive technologies clinic at the hospital and was pointed in the direction of their sperm bank. The staff was friendly and accommodating, and didn’t discourage him on the plan of at-home insemination. He flipped through their pages of succinct descriptions of the anonymous donors until he found one that caught his eye for the _HEIGHT: 5’7”_. He had discussed how to choose the donor with Kurapika before he went in, and Kurapika told him he had free rein to pick. For some reason, the height seemed like the most significant factor to choose. And here he was, Mr. Unknown, exactly as tall as his husband. He told the clinician his choice, filled out the paperwork, had his card charged for the associated fees, and left with the little styrofoam container with the orange label in hand. 

***

Leorio was obsessive over perfecting the technique, reading articles and watching tutorial videos on mommy blogs and grilling Kurapika on when exactly he should do the seed deed. For Kurapika, this meant a lot of time jury-rigging his penis into a squirter. So far, he was most pleased with his method of taping a thin piece of tubing attached to the loaded syringe and wearing a few condoms with the tips cut off. Granted, it was a little uncomfortable, and for sure awkward, but it would work.  
“It’s funny,” Leorio said, as they cuddled before going to sleep. “When you first suggested it, I was very hesitant. I mean, y’know, people gender pregnancy and they gender it as part of a gender we’ve both spent our lives moving away from. But the more I research, and the more we prepare, the more I’m glad we are doing it this way.”  
“Me too,” Kurapika replied, resting his head on Leorio’s chest.  
“Hey, wouldn’t it be funny if you got big tits and had to nurse the kid since I had top surgery and you haven’t?”  
“Can that even happen?”  
“Pretty sure I heard about it happening when I was in med school.”  
“Huh. Weird,” he murmured, closing his eyes.  
“So, let’s see...we should be almost ready to go...” Leorio whispered. “Exam with OBGYN, check, and in superb shape I might add, according to her! Gone off testosterone, check. Measuring and documenting basal body temperature, check.” As he listed off the tasks, he raised a finger. “Hey, want to feel my cervix? I promise it’s for medical reasons, not just for fun.”  
“Leorio, it’s too late to be horny tonight,” he mumbled, jamming his face into Leorio’s armpit. “Can’t you just use Nen to track this?”  
“What fun is that? I do everything in this house,” he grumbled good-naturedly, hand already in his underwear. 

===

A few weeks later, Kurapika stumbled into the kitchen to see a note left for him on the table. It read:  
_TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT!!!! BEGIN THE ORGY! YOUR MOVE, MR. CUM <3 xoxoxoxo PS picking up lamb chops from the kabob&more place by work but u can do side _  
He glanced at the clock – 11:54 AM – and the calendar tacked to the wall — Friday, October 14 – and wracked his brain for recollection of Leorio’s shift schedule. Fridays he finished at... 6 PM? Or was it 8 PM?  
The exact details apparently lost in his sleep-bleary brain, Kurapika decided to eat breakfast instead. Leorio really had left the last banana for him (it had been the center of a heated – albeit in jest – argument they had last night), and he cut it up over his cereal. Midway through his bowl, he remembered (it was actually 5 PM when his shift ended, thanks to a nice arrangement he had with a night-owl coworker, plus the hour-long commute). Therefore, he had only about six hours before Leorio would be home, and there was so much to do. Once the dishes were dealt with, he quickly tidied up the beeline from the front door to the bedroom, picking up dirty clothes and stowing away shoes and outerwear. He paused by the window – it was a nice autumn noon, with the overcast sky cooling, and air moist from the rain last night — and hefted it open. The scent of petrichor filled the condo.  
He paused, appraising his work, and then carefully got the aliquot of semen out of the liquid nitrogen it was stored in and set it aside to defrost. Kurapika glanced at the time – already 2 o’clock. Just enough time to make the bread. A few years ago, he realized that while he wasn’t a great cook, he wasn’t a terrible baker. After all, it was mostly mixing things in the right order, whereas cooking required a certain skill and flair to do well.  
Kurapika pulled out the ingredients – wheat flour, dry active yeast, sugar, and salt – and got the water to the right lukewarm temperature for the yeast, and then measured and poured it into the mixer’s bowl. He measured out the yeast and sugar, added them to the water, and sprinkled the salt over the top of the foamy mixture. While it began to froth up, he cleaned off a space on the countertop to knead the dough. Kurapika glanced over at the yeast base and saw that it was ready to get the flour mixed. Carefully, cup by cup, he mixed the wet and dry mix together until it came together in a sticky ball that clung to the paddle. He floured his hands and the surface of counter and proceeded to pound out the dough, turning and folding it until it was no longer so tacky and shapeless, but a perfectly matte ball. He greased up a bowl, set the dough ball in the bottom, and covered it with a piece of oiled cling film. After washing his hands of the dough remnants, he set the timer for two hours to let it rise.  
With the side started, he decided to continue with his preparation for the evening ahead: changing sheets, locating the triangle pillows, and airing out the bedroom to make the most of the delightful autumn weather. When those were done, he checked back on the dough – still another hour or so. Plenty of time to shower.  
Kurapika got the water going and undressed. He admired himself in the mirror — his lithe body looked almost identical to how it had a decade ago, barring the new scars and his cock — before stepping under the stream of the water. As he stood there, feeling the water roll down his skin, he thought of Leorio. Sweet, sensual, stubborn Leorio. He closed his eyes and imagined him, sprawled out on their bed, stripped down to his boxer-briefs. He could envision the bulge of his enormous clit-dick, the bump plainly visible through his underwear. Below it, the fabric was soaked: he got so wet so fast, it was almost comedic. Kurapika teased him about it sometimes – “All I have do is start to move towards your dick and you’re dripping and breathing heavy!” – but truthfully, it was funny, besides when he couldn’t breathe when sucking him off.  
Kurapika slipped his hand around his dick, thinking about spreading Leorio open to reveal his huge clit and wet pussy. He recalled the softness of his skin and how he moaned as he tormented him with light caresses before entering him. As he imagined fingering his husband with increasing speed, his hand slid along his dick with equally building urgency. He opened his eyes and paused, savoring the feeling of getting close to his edge, then let go of his penis. There was a certain pleasure in delaying it to wash his hair, let the conditioner sit in. He took the shower head off its hook, turned it up to the single-stream blast, and thought back to all the times he had used it in the past to come. As it was now, the sensation was too diffuse on his dick to really get him to climax, but he let it spray on his belly and just above his dick to taunt himself a little. He washed off his body, turned the shower head back to its normal stream and put it back into its place, soaped up, and cleaned, saving his dick for last. He ran his soapy hand down the length of it then got back into the tempo he had built up before. Kurapika felt his body tense and his muscles in his legs lock up as he approached his climax, and he got in a few more frenetic strokes before he came. He collapsed against the corner of the shower, panting. Once he regained his breath, he rinsed out the conditioner and finished his shower. Kurapika wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out into the kitchen to check the timer. Still another thirty minutes. He dried off, dressed, blow-dried his hair into decent shape, and put on his ruby earring that he knew was Leorio’s favorite.  
He tended to the risen dough, pounding it down and cutting it into two balls. One went onto a pan as a lumpy sphere, while the other was further divided into three strips and inexpertly braided. Kurapika wasn’t concerned that they were imperfect though, since they had more rising to do and the divots and bumps would be smoothed over. He set the timer for another hour to let them rise again, and laid down for a quick nap. 

When Leorio opened the door, he was greeted with the comforting scent of baking bread. He set the takeout bag on the table and the keys in the dish by the door.  
“Hey,” Kurapika said, coming over and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. “How was work?”  
“Good! One of the students went into a bathroom and found a woman in the middle of giving birth in front of the sinks, which was surprising to say the least. Even though they were just a high school kid in the healthcare fast-track program, they did a great job. Everyone came out of the bathroom just fine.” He shrugged off his jacket, loosened his tie, and untucked his shirt.  
“That would be quite a surprise,” he agreed. “The bread should be out in just a minute or two and then it just has to rest for a bit before I cut it up.”  
“I’m glad we will be eating soon, I’ve worked up quite an appetite,” he said with a saucy wink, earning a laugh from his husband.  
Kurapika went into the kitchen, flicking on the oven light to check the bread. Leorio sidled up behind him, slipping his hands around his hips as Kurapika took the loaves from the oven and slid them off onto racks on the counter to cool.  
“They look great,” he murmured, lips close to his ear. Kurapika trembled with the desire to fuck him on the spot, right then and there. “I could eat them up now.”  
“Well, if you did, you would burn your fingers and mouth and then you would be quite unhappy later I think,” Kurapika replied, playfully wriggling out of his grasp. “How about you set the table, Doctor?” It was times like these that made him grateful that his dick didn’t get erect – he knew if he had a natal penis, his boner would have been painfully obvious right now. Even as it was, Leorio was smirking at him.  
“You don’t have to say it,” Kurapika sighed.  
“Hm? What? I wasn’t going to say anything,” he said, batting his eyelashes. “I am simply getting the plates from the cabinet.” He reached up on his tiptoes, waggling his ass. Kurapika closed his eyes, his face red and his eyes redder.  
He waited until he heard the clink of the plates being set on the table before opening his eyes (he reined in his libido enough for them to shift back to their usual gray-blue). Leorio was now occupied with getting the chops out of the bag and dished out, finally letting him cut the bread (still painfully hot) and bring the thick slices to the table along with the crock of butter. He put the bread on Leorio’s plate and sat down across from him.  
“Let me start by saying that the bread looks and smells incredible,” he said, “and also that I love you very much.”  
“Thank you and you too,” Kurapika replied. He began to cut into his chop.  
Leorio spread a pat of butter onto his slice of bread and took a bite. “And it’s delicious!” He zealously cut up his piece of lamb and launched himself into eating. Kurapika could only watch, fascinated, as he ate as if he was in an eating contest. The chop and quarter of a loaf of bread disappeared within minutes. It was as if he didn’t pause for breath.  
“Did you... forget lunch again?”  
“Huh?” He put down his fork. “Hm, I guess I did. You’ve barely touched your food.”  
“I was entranced watching you wolf down yours. Doesn’t it hurt to eat like that?”  
“Nah,” he said, patting his belly. “I’ve got two hollow legs for grub like this.”  
Kurapika could only chuckle and shake his head. “You should talk to me while I eat instead of just staring. You have plenty of time later tonight to look.”  
“Fair enough! Let’s see. I was thinking about the pregnancy. If we conceive tonight or sometime this week, that means the baby would probably be born in July. Oh, that’s Killua’s birth-month! Man, we could really surprise him for his birthday next year.”  
“Yeah, can you imagine you rolling up to his birthday dinner nine months pregnant?”  
“I wish I hadn’t,” he said. “I’d never hear the end of it from him. It would just be an endless stream of ‘I thought they discouraged elderly people from getting pregnant’ and ‘I feel bad that your baby is going to have to look at you for the first thing it sees of the outside world’!”  
“I mean...”  
“Be nice to me! I’m going to carry our child and you’re being mean to me! You know, if this doesn’t work, I’m going to blame it on you!”  
“Well, I guess I’ll just have to ensure it works the first time, I suppose.” He set his fork down, his plate clear. “Do you think you could do the dishes so I can get prepared for our big night?”  
“Of course!” He leapt up and rushed into the kitchen.  
Kurapika smiled and headed into the bedroom. The loaded syringe and short line of silicone tubing were all laid out ready to go, so he pulled down his pants and briefs and taped on the tubing and put on the condoms (with the tips cut off). He left the syringe unattached for now (he was concerned he might preemptively cum and miss the chance). He was ready. Kurapika laid out on the bed, his button-up a third of the way undone to reveal some titty, and waited for his husband to come in.  
“Hello,” he purred as Leorio stepped through the doorway.  
“Hey there, hot stuff,” he said with a smile. “What a surprise, finding you here.”  
“Right? I just, y’know, found the place and thought ‘Hm I wonder if a certain hot, sexually-charged medical professional would happen to pass through?’ and behold!”  
“Wow! Weird coincidence. Maybe it was fate.” He undid his belt and slipped out of his pants, revealing his pinstriped boxer-briefs and his shin-height blue socks with little frogs on them, and hung them up in the closet.  
“Just cutting to the chase, huh?”  
“No! I just didn’t want to get any... juices... on my work pants. They’re a pain in the ass to clean. Besides, I know you love the look of a man in a long-sleeve shirt without pants.” He did a little pose and flexed and postured, earning a giggle from Kurapika. He found him extra irresistible when he was being silly.  
“Come here, you,” Kurapika said, patting the bed beside him. Leorio jumped onto the bed, straddling him.  
“Shall we, my darling?” he asked.  
“Nothing would please me more, Leorio,” he said, leaning up to kiss him. Leorio eagerly met him, his tongue already meeting his, and rolled to the side of him, pulling Kurapika over him.  
They kissed deeply, arms wrapped around each other. It was so good to be held close by his lover. Before Leorio, Kurapika had never known its joy, but now that he did, he didn’t know how he’d lived without. Even Leorio, no stranger to lovers, felt more at ease and at home with Kurapika than he ever had in his past relationships.  
“I love you,” he said.  
“I love you too. You know you’ve made me the happiest man, right?”  
“Oh really? I had forgotten that! Would you like to – hey ouch that hurt!” Kurapika let go of his nipple, which he had just twisted.  
“You sure do run your mouth,” he said with a smile, sitting up on Leorio’s thighs. He rested his hand on the mound of fat above his crotch. “Let’s see if it’s good for anything besides talking.” Kurapika traced the scars under his smooth pecs (Leorio had shaved his chest and belly that morning), earning a breathy sigh, while he undid the buttons on the front of Leorio’s shirt. He kissed down his sternum, his ribs, his stomach, stopping to nibble at the skin above the elastic of his boxer-briefs. He squeezed his crotch hard and Leorio moaned. Kurapika continued to kiss down his underwear until his lips rested on his hard little dick. He began to suck at it through the fabric, his hands holding his thighs. After a few seconds, he was ready to begin in earnest. He pulled Leorio’s underwear off and sat back to look at him.  
“Really though, you are so handsome,” he said. “I could just sit and look at you all day I think.”  
“Normally I would love that but...”  
“Oh, don’t worry, we will get to the main production momentarily, ” Kurapika said with a smile. He dipped his finger into Leorio’s wet pussy and swirled around the entrance in slow circles. He groaned, trying to buck his hips to get him to commit and go all in, but Kurapika pinned him down with his free hand. Damn, even though his husband was a good six inches shorter and fifty pounds lighter, he was strong enough to keep his ass on the bed. Kurapika fingered him, warming him up for the real fucking. Once he was up to three fingers with ease, he paused.  
“Get on the wedge so I have a better angle,” he said, nodding towards the pillow by Leorio’s head. He did so obligingly, raising up his butt and putting the foam triangle underneath. Kurapika slipped off the bed and went to the nightstand where the cum-filled syringe was waiting. He looked to Leorio, who was watching intently, and began to undress. He unbuttoned the last remaining button on his shirt, and stepped out of his pants. Slowly, he pulled down his briefs, revealing his rigged-up penis. He held his cock in his hand and went over to Leorio.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Please.”  
He got back onto the bed, attached the syringe to the end of the tubing, and guided his dick in. Kurapika braced himself with his hands on Leorio’s thighs, slid in until his balls rested against his cheeks. He was always delighted by how warm and tight Leorio was on him; for a moment, he had to stop and just soak it in.  
He began to pull out and thrust at an easy tempo. Though he was feeling excited (and a little nervous) for his big moment, he kept the pace slow, knowing that he enjoyed the warm up. He wanted Leorio to have the best (or at least in the top five best) fuck tonight: Leorio had constantly told him that his coworkers at the fertility clinic had been keeping tabs on which couples got pregnant and which didn’t and they saw an interesting correlation of those who reported both partners orgasming and those who were successful (“but Leorio, you’re a man of science, you know that correlation isn’t significant unless all the other variables are controlled!” “Yes but it’s such a simple thing that we can control so I want you on your best!”). Statistics and anecdotes aside, it made sense in his mind too. _Focus man_ , he thought to himself, _don’t get distracted by math!_ He shook his head slightly and looked at Leorio.  
“How are you doing?” he asked.  
“Good! Enjoying myself.”  
“Any requests?”  
“Nah, I trust the driver to take me where I need to go.”  
Kurapika nodded and kissed his knees. He continued his leisurely pace for a while more, then began to ramp it up. The switch between Leorio relaxing to getting railed was almost comedic, from a blissful smile to panting, eyes rolling, his hands clenching the bedspread. Riding him as he was, Leorio was tightening up within a minute. He was close. Kurapika sped up a bit, slamming his hips against him, and pushed the plunger of the syringe. Leorio shouted, crushing him between his legs with a deathlock grip as he came, even as some of the cum split out around Kurapika’s cock. He wanted to keep going, just to be sure, but he was pinned back by Leorio’s immobile thighs. They were both breathing hard.  
“H…how was that?”  
“Gr-great,” Leorio replied, loosening his grip and letting Kurapika flop to the side of him. “It was really great.”  
“Good,” he said, wiggling up to kiss him on the lips. “Now let’s get some rest, I’m beat.”  
Leorio didn’t respond beyond a light snore. He was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> were they successful? find out in the next chapter!
> 
> Also if you're interested in learning more about post-operative transmasc sex, really recommend Hung Jury, edited by Trystan T. Cotten.


	2. Interlude no. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things don't work the first time... but you can always try again!  
> Kurapika plots his next move.

Two weeks later when Leorio wiped and saw blood, he wasn’t surprised but a little disappointed nonetheless that the pregnancy hadn’t taken. Kurapika took the news harder and he was prickly and distant for the next day before professing to his husband that he felt it was his fault they hadn’t succeeded.  
“Hey, it’s no one’s fault, Kurapika,” Leorio said, sitting next to him on the bed. “Looking at the statistics, first timers rarely make it.”  
“Still though...” He was running and re-running their dialogue about how the...receiver’s orgasm helped, and that maybe he hadn’t done as good a job as he thought he had. Maybe that was it... maybe he just had to do better in bed next time.  
“...and anyways, it was the first cycle really since going off testosterone, so that really could’ve done something too – hey are you listening, or just trying to identify some way to self-flagellate yourself over this?”  
Kurapika flushed and looked down to the floor.  
“I swear, sometimes I think you’re the one who’s an ex-catholic, not me. Certainly got that blame game down.” Leorio laughed and pulled Kurapika into a hug. “I think I have a fun idea for what we can do in three weeks or so.” He looked down at him – he was still making his thoughtful face and wasn’t listening. Leorio sighed and kissed the top of his head. “I’ve gotta get to work… I’ll see you tonight.”  
“See you then,” he said, snapping out of his stupor. “Have a great day dear!”

It was time for his shift break, so Leorio pulled out his phone to check the messages. Kurapika had sent only one (usually he would send pictures he found of weird things on the internet while researching for his manuscript).  
_Could you get time off for Nov 18 thru 20?_  
He looked at the flip calendar on his desk – the weekend three weeks from now. Interesting...  
_shifts will be released next week for then so if im on the roster for then i will ask mike to cover for me. would that be ok?_ He hit send and closed his keyboard flip phone, and set it on his desk so he could focus on eating his lunch.  
Not even a minute later, it buzzed at him. He set his peanut butter banana sandwich aside and read: _Perfect ;)_. Wow, he was pulling out the big guns with the winking smilie. Leorio grinned. His husband was as subtle over texts as an elephant with a megaphone in a library. He typed back _I LUV U!!!!_ , set his phone to silent, and went back to his lunch.

With Leorio’s blessing on his plan, Kurapika called the motel and booked a room for the two nights. He opted to splurge and get the honeymoon suite, with the king sized bed and the jacuzzi tub. _Might as well go all out_ , he thought as he read out his credit card number to the motel clerk, _since it might be the last time we can get away as a childless couple for a while_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look catholicism exists in HxH, because we have fucking. Chrollo and his outfit :( I'm sorry too


End file.
